disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Hamada/Gallery
Images of Hiro Hamada from the upcoming movie Big Hero 6. Promotional Images Big-Hero-6-Textless-Teaser-Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Big Hero 6 poster 2.jpg|Pre-release Poster Big hero six ver3.jpg BigHero6Team.jpg|Group concept artwork Hiro color silhouette.jpg BigHero6membersonbookcover.jpg HiroandBaymaxinbook.jpg HiroandBaymaxinformation.jpg Hiro Hamada Official 2014.JPG Big Hero 6 cast banner.jpg Hiro_BH6.jpg Big Hero 6 1 day.jpg Big Hero 6 100, 000 Facebook Likes.jpg Big Hero 6 banner 1.jpg Big Hero 6 banner 3.jpg BigHero6TeamRender.png BigHero6Team2.jpg BH6Characters.png Hiro and Baymax.jpg Big Hero 6 Textless 1.jpg Big Hero 6 City Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 City at Night Poster.jpg BH6-underwater.png Big-Hero-6-26.png Hiro and baymax at roy e disney animation building.jpeg Big Hero 6 (film) poster.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Baymax Poster 3.png Baymax Poster 2.png Happy Video Games Day!.JPG Big-Hero-6 Textless Poster.jpg BH6 Trailer 3 Days.png BH6 Card Hiro.png Development images/Concept art 3268-1-100000536.jpg|Hiro as he appeared in the comics. Tumblr inline mw2e6kA6zv1sqhrgm.png|Hiro in the sneak peak. Tumblr n2cwiqLutk1s5ptf3o1 r1 1280.jpg|Concept art of Hiro's emotional moments with Baymax. Picture4esrgf.png|Watching the sunset with Baymax from atop a blimp. Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg|With the group. Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg|Hiro and Baymax bow to each other in typical Japanese fashion. tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko1_1280.png|Hiro Concept-Art tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko2_500.png|Hiro Concept-Art tumblr_na2le8FMqk1t0tv1ko3_500.png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (4).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (5).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (7).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (6).png|Hiro Concept-Art Hiro Model Sheet.jpg|Hiro model by Jin Kim Big Hero 6 Characters.png Big_Hero_6_Team_Early_concept.jpg bh6_concept_line-up.jpg hiro_and_baymax_concept.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 1.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 2.jpg Screenshots 1400548647000-1BIG-HERO-SNEAKPEEK-64332692.JPG|First image of Hiro Hamada and Baymax. hr_Big_Hero_6_6.jpg Hiroafterhefisishes.png Hiroonhislaptop.png|Hiro on his laptop. Hiro-BH6-TeaserTrailer.png Hiroholdingbaymax'sgauntlet.png|Hiro holding Baymax's left gauntlet. Teaser-Trailer-Screencap-Hiro-Hamada-big-hero-6.png Hirodressingbaymaxinhisarmor.png|Hiro struggles to attach a corset piece to Baymax's chubby stomach. Hiro-baymax2-BH6.png Hiro-baymax BH6.png Big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-red-armor-baymax.jpg big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-42.jpg Tumblr n8def4Vp0G1ry7whco1 1280.jpg|Crying tears of joy. Tumblr n8dei7BAWL1ry7whco1 1280.jpg|A smile. Baymax hug.jpg|Hiro gets a warm hug from Baymax. Hiro and Baymax.png|Hiro playfully pokes Baymax's belly. Hiro BigHero6 DisneyFirstLook.jpg Gogp Wasabi Hiro Trailer.jpg Fred BigHero6 Screenshot.jpg Big-Hero-6-19.png Big-Hero-6-18.png|Hiro shushes Baymax. Big-Hero-6-17.png Big-Hero-6-15.png Big-Hero-6-13.png Big-Hero-6-11.png Big-Hero-6-7.png Big-Hero-6-6.png Big-Hero-6-4.png|"Baymax, tell him!" Big-Hero-6-3.png Hiroatpolicestation.png Iknowitsoundscrazy.png Yokai'sMicrobots.png Hiroandbaymaxrunningfrommicrobots.jpg Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png|Hiro at Tadashi's funeral Baymax-Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png HiroandBaymax.jpg|Baymax picks up Hiro Big-Hero-6-23.png|"Stop! Stop!" Big-Hero-6-24.png|"It's just an expression!" BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png HiroandBaymaxwithBalloons.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 6.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 3.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 2.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 8.png Big Hero 6 at University.jpg HiroscanningBaymax.jpg HiroandWasabiinalab.png BH6Teamscaned.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-3.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-5.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-4.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-1.png Hiro BH6 TV Spot smile .jpg Baymax Deflated .jpg BaymaxHiroView.jpg HiroScan.jpg|Hiro's diagnosis HiroFallen.jpg|Hiro stuck Hirocovered.jpg Hirodepressed.jpg Meetbaymax.jpg Don'tscanme.png|"Don't scan me." Hiroafterhurtinghisfoot.png Big-Hero-6-30.png|"No touching." Big-Hero-6-35.png Big-Hero-6-34.png Big-Hero-6-37.png Big-Hero-6-36.png BigHero653c576124d39b.jpg Areyoureadyforsomefootball.png Hiro commercial.png HiroonBaymaxpose.png Baymaxandhiromakingballoonanimals.png BigHero6team.png HiroonBaymaxpose2.png Big-Hero-6-42.png Smitten Hiro.jpg|"Whoa..." Big-Hero-6-40.png Big-Hero-6-39.png Big-Hero-6-38.png Big-Hero-6-41.png Video Games infinity baymax and hiro.PNG From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-8.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 5.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 4.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 3.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 2.jpg Hiro_Hamada_DI2.0_Transparent_Figurine.png Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 1.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 9.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 16.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 15.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 14.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 13.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 12.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 11.jpg Hiro_Disney_INFINITY.png Book illustrations HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso2_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso6_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso8_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso1_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso4_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso3_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso5_1280.jpg BigHeroDraInventCreateSketchBook.jpg The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It.jpg Hiro’s Journal.jpg BigHero6PosterBookCover.jpg Baymax Chapter 0 Cover.jpg Hiro Maximum Power Render.png Hiro Fight to the Finish Render.png Hiro ans Baymax Golden Book Render.png Hiro and Yokai Illustrated Render.png Hiro and Baymax The Guardian Hero Render.png Hiro and Baymax Flying Render.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Hiro and Tadashi Book Cover.jpg Merchandise Big Hero 6 Cup Toppers.png Big Hero 6 toys 2.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 1.jpg Big-Hero-70.jpg Hiro Vinylmation.jpg|Hiro Vinylmation Big Hero 6 vinylmation's.jpg HiroHamadaPopFigure.jpg Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png Big Hero 6 Merchandise 6.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Marvel galleries